deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
White Ranger vs Captain Ginyu
Description Dragon Ball Z vs Power Rangers! They're the leader of their colourful illustrious groups, and now they're both entering the ring! Who will claim victory this time?! Interlude The Ginu Force and the Power Rangers. These two illustrious colourful groups of power have much in common, and we've had them fight before. Boomstick: But now, we're taking the leaders of the groups! Wiz: Tommy Oliver, the White Ranger. Boomstick: And Ginyu, captain of the Ginyu Force! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Captain Ginyu Wiz: Captain Ginyu. Ginyu is the leader of the Galaxy's Illustrious Ginyu Force, which is a colourful group ultimately serving under the tyrant Frieza. Boomstick: But the guy's life don't start out all rainbows and sunshine, because if you didn't notice, Captain Ginyu is freaking ugly. Wiz: That's right. As a teenager, Ginyu was picked on for his looks. And that's when he discovered his power of changing bodies with someone. Ginyu use it to transform into the most popular guys in school, and make it so that hey seemed rude and disrespectful. Which is how Ginyu got popular himself, despite his looks. Boomstick: But other then that, Captain Ginyu is pretty mysterious.we don't know how he became Captain under Frieza, and hell, we don't even officially know if the body he uses now is his real one or not. Wiz: But we do know how he is now, being the general of the four other Ginyu Force members: Jeice, Burter, Recoome, and Guldo. And he's fit to be captain too. Not only does he not over rely on his scouter, but he's also legions above the other members. And the members could beat down some pretty strong people before. Boomstick: Like the other Dragon Ball Z characters, Ginyu wields the eternal energy known as Ki! With it, he can increase his power, and also launch powerful attacks. But the dude can also fly, as shown… all the time. Pretty much everyone can fly. But he flys quick too! Wiz: His Ki attacks are extremely powerful. So let's name off a few. Milky Cannon is a Ki beam Ginyu launches with one hand. It's extremely powerful, and has a little history in its name. Turns out, Ginyu's name has something to do with milk. Hence why it's the "Milky" Cannon. Boomstick: Full Power Energy Wave is a purple beam of Ki that Ginyu commonly uses! He launches it with one hand, hitting with a lot of force! And there's another variation of it, the Dynamite Pressure, which is the beam but BIGGER! Wiz: And finally is his body swap technique. Ginyu opens his mouth wide, having a beam shoot out of it. The beam then goes out of the opponent's mouth also, and their minds swap places. Unfortunately, something can be thrown in the middle to have Ginyu transform into that instead, which has happened before. As he was about to turn into Vegeta, a Goku threw a frog into the middle, which Ginyu swapped places with. Boomstick: Must suck. But he's really fit to be the leader of the Galaxy's favourite team! Captain Ginyu: Ginyu! And this is our special fighting pose. White Ranger Wiz: Tommy Oliver was a powerful martial artist, who became the Red Power Ranger's rival in just one fight. Boomstick: And he even soon became the leader of the Power Rangers, as the White Ranger! Wiz: But his path to become leader was a tough one. Boomstick: Yeah! After his karate match with Jason the Red Ranger, Tommy began walking home! Wiz: But while walking through an ally, Rita Repulsa appeared, summoning her minions to attack Tommy. Tommy defeated all the minions, unintentionally proving his worth to Rita. And so, Rita Repulsa gathered power, turning Tommy Oliver into... Boomstick: The Green Ranger! This guy is awesome! Wiz: Indeed he is. The Green Ranger was the ultimate rival of the Red Ranger, and has proven to only be beaten by all the Power Rangers combined. Boomstick: Not to mention, the Green Ranger has even been able to defeat his future White Ranger self! He even was the final opponent of Tommy, when Tommy Oliver was in a coma! And he would've won too, if he hadn't lost his dagger... Wiz: Speaking of his dagger... Tommy Oliver wields a very powerful dagger, that actually keeps his dark energy in check. If the dagger is destroyed, Tommy becomes good again. But, this rarely happens, as the Green Ranger is extremely skilled with this dagger. Boomstick: And he still is a really good martial artist! Plus he has a RADBUG, that allows him to teleport to the Command Centre and back! Wiz: With the RADBUG he can teleport away from attacks, though it is indeed commonly used for getting help from Zordon and Alpha. Not to mention, Tommy has access to the Morphing Grid, which gives the Ranger 28x a human's reflexes. Boomstick: But after he was released of his evil duties, the Green Ranger power began to wear off... And Tommy was no longer a Power Ranger. Wiz: That was until the Rangers were getting their asses handed to them, and Zordon needed to do something quick. So, he and Alpha created a new Power Ranger out of Tommy... The White Ranger. Boomstick: This Power Ranger loves Tigers... I guess. And to show it, he has a tiger dagger named Saba, and a Tigerzord! Wiz: Saba is a talking sword that can… speak with birds, and help Tommy in battle. Tommy in this form is a bit weaker then the Green Ranger, but he pretty much is in the same ballpark of power. Boomstick: He's an awesome cat Ranger! Meow! Tommy: Tigerzord, power up! Fight! The Ginyu Force! This illustrious team was running wild again, this time terrorizing our own world... Earth. Their leader, Captain Ginyu, was trying to find a worthy opponent to face. Jeice, aka the Red Magma, and Burter, aka the Blue Hurricane, have already fought two members of the Power Rangers. "I'm glad that's over..." Burter said, picking up a smashed Red Ranger's body, then laughing as he looked at the blood stains. "Oi! Yeah, that was a good one, mate!" Jeice cheered from the sidelines, raising his fist in victory. Captain Ginyu himself was standing in front of the team, smiling. "Yes, very good, my Blue Hurricane..." Ginyu said in amusement. "Now to find a worthy opponent for myself!" "Yeah! That would be good! Heh heh!" Recoome shouted in his dopey voice. That's when suddenly, a blast of pure white light emerged from the sky. Once the light disappeared, another Power Ranger was seen. He was wearing all white, a tiger design on his mask. "Rocky? Rocky, where did that guy go?!" The White Ranger called. Suddenly, he noticed Burter holding his dead friend. "Oh no..." Tommy Oliver gasped, taking a step back. "Oh sorry, did you want this?" Burter sneered, throwing the Red Ranger's body over to the White Ranger with amazing speed. "Y-You monsters! I am the leader of the Power Rangers, and you will not get away with this!" "Leader, eh?" Ginyu asked. "I'd be happy to take you on!" Captain Ginyu got into his special fighting position. Fight! Tommy ran up to Captain Ginyu and slashed at him wit Saba a few times. Captain Ginyu avoided each one. "Idiot!" The Captain sneered as he avoided the last swing. Then he followed that up with a swift punch to Tommy's stomach, and a kick, launching Tommy into a tree. Tommy slid down the tree, but quickly recovered from the blow, and zoomed towards Ginyu again. Ginyu punched, but Tommy caught it, and flipped Ginyu onto his back. Tommy then followed it up with a stab. "Cap'n!" Jeice shouted, worried for Ginyu. "I'm okay! You'll see..." Ginyu smirked, forcing the dagger out of his chest, and throwing it far away. Ginyu jumped back up. "Not so strong without your dagger, huh?!" Captain Ginyu sneered, kicking Tommy, punching him a few times, then ending it with a full force blow to the gut. Tommy hit the ground in pain. "Finish it, Captain!" Recoome yelled from the sidelines. Captain Ginyu oblidged, kicking Tommy right in the face, and sending him sky high. "We won't be seeing him for a while..." Ginyu said, walking towards his group. That's when suddenly, white light appeared in front of Ginyu, and Tommy appeared once more, with Saba in hand. Ginyu was confused, and had no time to react to the dozen slashes. Tommy then beat down Captain Ginyu with a few karate kicks and punches. "It's not that easy!" Ginyu yelled to the White Ranger, spreading out his arms. "You're finished! Milky Cannon!" A white beam shot out of Ginyu's hands, right towards Tommy. Tommy, with quick reactions, hopped over the beam. Ginyu shot three more! So Tommy ducked under one, sidestepped two, and— BAM! The last one hit the White Ranger head on! When he. Dust cleared, the White Tanger was on his knees in pain. "Sir, it seems you are in pain! I suggest you start winning now!" Saba said to Tommy. "Gee, thanks. Great advice." Tommy mumbled, standing up and sprinting to Ginyu. Tommy kicked, but Ginyu dodged, and threw Tommy right through a boulder! Tommy skidded on the ground, but quickly hopped back up. Tommy teleported behind Ginyu, then stabbed the Captain with Saba. Tommy then kicked Ginyu off of his blade. Tommy continued to slash, until Ginyu was left battered and on the ground. "You're a formidable foe, that's for sure... But you're dead now!" Ginyu laughed, ripping out a piece of his chest. Tommy was confused. Why would Ginyu hurt himself? "Change... Now!" Captain Ginyu screamed, opening his mouth and having a bright beam shoot out of it. The beam connected with Tommy's mouth, and their bodies were swapped! "W-What...?" Tommy asked in Ginyu's body. But right after, Ginyu smashed Tommy's chin with his foot. Tommy landed a half a dozen feet away. "T-This is my last chance..." Tommy gasped, final,y managing to stand up, and raising his hand. Lightning stuck! And soon, Tommy in Ginyu's body hopped inside the giant Tigerzord! "You have a giant robot too! Well, if Jeice and Burter can beat it, so can I!" Ginyu yelled, running up to the robot and slashing it a few times. Nothing happened. Just then, the Tigerzord smashed Ginyu and launched him far back. "I can't do a thing in this body... I'll need to get my old one back..." Ginyu gasped. "I know! I can't teleport into the robot and do it!" Ginyu stood up, and white light surrounded him. In an instant, he was in the Tigerzord, next to Tommy! "Change... Now!" Ginyu yelled again. The bodies switched back! And so, before Tommy could react, Ginyu teleported out of the Tigerzord, and gathered his strength. "It's time to end you!" Ginyu screamed, spreading out his hands again. "Now you and the robot will die! Dynamite... Pressure!" A gigantic purple beam blasted out of Ginyu's hands, and collided against the Tigerzord. Tommy fought against it when— KO! The Tigerzord exploded, Tommy along with it. Ginyu congratulated himself, then went back to the Force. "Whoa! The captain is awesome! He destroyed the robot when nobody else could!" Jeice yelled in amazement. "Next is my battle, I call dibs!" Guldo chimed in. "No, my battle is next!" Recoome argued. "Let's play Rock Paper Scissors then! Whoever wins gets to fight the next multicoloured superhero!" Conclusion Wiz: Captain Ginyu was way out of the White Ranger's league. He outclassed him in strength, speed, durability, reflexes, ranged combat, and experience. Boomstick: While both of the captains are powerful when it comes to melee combat, Ginyu came out on top! Oliver may be able to do some crazy karate, even becoming a karate master, and he can make things explode when they're hit enough, there's no way Ginyu is trumped in this category! Ginyu can punch people so hard that they go flying off into the distance, which is far more then Tommy ever did! He also is a skilled enough warrior to be Frieza's number one minion, who can destroy planets by the way! And Gingy is also leagues above his team members, while Tommy is barely stronger then his team, and Tommy's team < Ginyu's Team! Not to mention, all the Rangers combined took out Tommy, while the Ginyu Force members couldn't take down Ginyu together in their dreams! Wiz: Speed was a bit more difficult. Tommy is extremely fast, especially because of the ninja skills he's acquired. However, Ginyu is legions above Raditz in speed, who was stated to be FASTER THEN LIGHT. The White Rangger may be fast, but he's not that fast. Plus Ginyu is able to dodge attacks just as they're used with his signature dodging skill. Boomstick: Next came durability! Tommy survived some messed up shit, like explosions and jumps out of a Megazord! But Ginyu trumped him again! The Captain is able to take multiple hit from Goku, who just so happened to catch an island a few moments later! Ginyu also ripped out part of his stomach before, which is something that'd leave Tommy's devastated! Wiz: Up next is his reflexes. Ginyu, once again, wins. Tommy has the ability to teleport, and has crazy reflexes anyways, but Ginyu is, again, faster then light, and can, again, dodge attacks just as they're used! Don't believe us, just watch his fight with Goku. Boomstick: Tommy has no ranged combat, so if the two leaders ever decided to fight at a distance, Tommy would be screwed. Ginyu has multiple different energy beam and energy balls that he could use, along with Ki blasts! Wiz: Finally came experience. Ginyu wins again. He's been fighting with the force for years, while Tommy only is a high school student. Plus Ginyu has traveled around galaxies, so his experiences with different kinds of fighters gave him the edge. Boomstick: "But Wizard, Tommy did this and that, so he has better stats actually!" Wiz: Not only is that wrong, but it also doesn't matter. Even if Tommy somehow got powerful enough to match and surpass Ginyu, the Ginyu Force Captain has something up his sleeve to change the tides. The Body Swap. When in trouble, Ginyu would just hurt himself, then switch bodies with Tommy. Then, Ginyu would proceed to kill Tommy, and keep his body. So even if the White Ranger was stronger then Ginyu, that'd just be a plus for the illustrious leader. Boomstick: Tommy may have been the leader of the Power Rangers, but the only thing he'll lead now is the cover of a news paper explaining how badly he was killed! Wiz: The winner is, Captain Ginyu. Category:"Dragon Ball Z vs Power Rangers" Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015